1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a casing for an all-in-one electronic device, and more particularly to a casing for an all-in-one electronic device which allows removing and replacing a display and changing the height of the display.
2. Related Art
An all-in-one computer combines a display with a computer casing to form a unity. Generally speaking, the all-in-one computer has a similar appearance to a flat-panel-display, except that the all-in-one computer has a greater thickness in order to accommodate a mother board, a hard drive, an optical disk drive, a power supply module, and the like. Since the display is combined with the computer case to form a unity, at least the video transmission cables and display power cables no longer exist outside the all-in-one computer, and the all-in-one computer is more convenient for the user to transport, compared with conventional desktop computers.
However, the all-in-one computer has two disadvantages.
Firstly, in order to prevent the all-in-one computer from having an excessively large volume, the thickness of the all-in-one computer is generally slightly larger than the thickness of an ordinary flat panel display. After a display panel, a backlight module and a display driving circuit are installed, the internal space of the all-in-one computer becomes rather limited. Therefore, electronic components used in the all-in-one computer are generally those used for laptop computers, such as customized mother boards, memory modules for laptop computers, low-voltage central processing units (CPUs), thin-type optical disk drives, and hard disks for laptop computers. These electronic components have a higher cost than electronic components for desktop computers. Since the display panel is combined in the computer casing, it is inconvenient to adjust the height or angle of the display panel.
Secondly, the size of the display panel of an all-in-one computer cannot be changed after the design of the all-in-one computer is finished, and the user cannot replace the original display panel with a larger one. Manufactures must design and manufacture all-in-one computers individually for different display panel sizes, if the display panel of the all-in-one computer fails, the user cannot replace the display panel, and must send the computer to the retailer or manufacture for repair.
Due to these disadvantages, at present the all-in-one computer is still unable to replace ordinary desktop computers.